JOKER'S GAME
by DevilishGrinJoker
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura terjebak di dalam sebuah permainan yang akan menentukan hidup-mati ketiganya. Apakah mereka berhasil lolos dari permainan gila tersebut? Sakura, Sai, Sasuke dan Naruto terjebak di dalam suatu ruangan! "Kau barusan saja bermimpi tentang buah tomat sambil meremas dadaku."/ "SHANAAROOO!"/ "Sepertinya kita terjebak di sini." CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

.

Genre : Crime/Suspense/Tragedy

Warning : T rate/Typo(s)/Death chara

Main Cast : Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke

No pair

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Devilish Grin

XXX

**URBAND LEGEND : JOKER'S GAME**

XXX

**PROLOG**

.

**Konohagakure Town**

Pada malam itu, tiga orang remaja berusia tanggung tampak baru saja keluar dari sebuah gedung sekolah. Ketiganya baru saja selesai bermain _game_ dengan menggunakan komputer sekolah sampai lupa waktu, sehingga ketiganya telat pulang ke rumah.

"Ah, gara-gara kau kita pulang jadi kemalaman!" seorang gadis dengan rambut _soft pink_ merutuk pada seorang pemuda pirang yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Salahkan Sasuke tadi tidak membantuku _leveling_!" Naruto, panggilan yang biasa akrab digunakan untuknya tidak mau disalahkan, dan malah melemparkan kesalahan pada temannya yang lain.

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan aku?" pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu mendelik ke arah teman pirangnya, "kau sendiri yang tadi bilang mau menjalani _quest _sendiri, menolak bantuanku," dengusnya sebal, kenapa sekarang malah dia yang disalahkan.

"Ah, sudah jangan bertengkar! Aku pusing harus mendengar kalian ribut terus hanya karena _game_!" Sakura memutar kedua bola mata _emerald_-nya dengan bosan. Merasa heran dengan kedua temannya yang selalu saja bertengkar di setiap kesempatan dan menjadikan hal-hal kecil sebagai alasan pemicunya.

"Sudah, ah! Ayo pulang! Sebentar lagi gelap!" Sakura berlari mendahului kedua temannya.

Gadis dengan rambut yang senada dengan warna permen karet itu berbelok ke arah salah satu gang menuju rumah mereka. Namun tiba-tiba, terjadi sesuatu.

"KYAAAAA!" gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menjerit, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke langsung kaget serta panik.

Tanpa diperintah, kedua remaja tanggung berusia 15 tahun itu berlari dengan kompak ke arah gang tersebut.

"Sakura!" keduanya sama-sama terkejut saat mendapati teman mereka sudah pingsan dalam dekapan orang asing yang memakai pakaian serba hitam serta topeng pada wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura? Cepat lepaskan dia!" Naruto menggeram marah pada orang asing tersebut.

Namun, orang yang tidak diketahui identitasnya itu, tiba-tiba melakukan suatu gerakan pada tangannya, seperti sedang memberi aba-aba. Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, keduanya hanya bisa memasang sikap waspada.

"Naruto, awas di sampingmu!" Sasuke memperingati Naruto yang kurang awas.

Dia sama sekali tidak tahu darimana orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu muncul. Tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah terkepung seketika. Perkelahian pun tak dapat dihindari. Kedua pemuda itu berkelahi sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka menghadapi orang-orang yang juga mengenakan topeng itu. Naruto mendapat beberapa kali pukulan di wajah dan perut, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang mendapat satu tendangan keras di belakang punggungnya. Jelas, mereka kalah jumlah dan kemampuan berkelahi orang-orang yang mengepung mereka pun jauh di atas.

BUAGH!

Salah satu dari mereka berhasil menghajar Naruto dengan keras dan membuat pemuda itu pingsan.

"NARUTOO!" Sasuke yang berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto, tak luput dari serangan keras yang juga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Brukh!

Pemuda raven itu akhirnya terjatuh pingsan.

**TBC**


	2. Welcome

.

Genre : Crime/Suspense/Tragedy

Warning : T rate/Typo(s)/Death chara/Slight fan service/Multi character

No pair

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Devilish Grin

XXX

**URBAND LEGEND : JOKER'S GAME**

.

**CHAPTER 1**

**(Welcome To My Game)**

.

Sesosok seorang gadis bertubuh kecil dengan rambut merah muda yang acak-acakan, tampak terbangun pada suatu ruangan. Kedua manik _emerald_ itu mengerjap beberapa kali melihat keadaan sekitarnya yang tampak asing. Tatapannya teralih pada dua temannya yang tengah pingsan dalam ruangan itu.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" gadis itu berangsur mendekati kedua tubuh temannya dan mengguncang-guncangkannya.

"Perlu kubantu, Sakura?" dari arah belakang Sakura dapat mendengar suara seorang pemuda yang amat _familiar_ di telinganya.

"Sai? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" Sakura terkejut tak menyangka kalau Sai juga ada di sana.

"Pertanyaan sama yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Sakura," balas Sai tersenyum seperti biasa, "tapi sebaiknya kita bangunkan mereka berdua dulu," ujarnya sambil mendekati Sasuke.

Sai menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan keras, mencoba membuat pemuda itu terbangun. Sementara di sebelahnya Sakura terlihat berusaha keras membangunkan Naruto.

"Sasuke, bangunlah." Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Sai mengucapkan kalimat itu, tapi tampaknya suara dia sama sekali tidak memberi efek apa pun pada Sasuke.

Set!

Tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja terangkat dan mengarah ke tubuh Sai.

Greb!

Tangan itu menggapai dada bidang Sai dan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat sambil bergumam, "kembalikan tomatku," dengan wajah polosnya.

WUSH!

Sontak wajah pemuda pucat itu menjadi merah padam. Sai menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar dari tubuhnya. Dia cukup _shock_ dengan tindakan Sasuke, meskipun ia tahu kalau pemuda itu tengah mengigau, tetap saja dia jadi merasa malu tiba-tiba dipegang seperti itu, namun berkat itu, Sai jadi memiliki ide untuk membuat si raven bangun.

Pemuda yang ahli dalam seni lukis itu bergerak perlahan mendekati telinga Sasuke. Tapi gerakan Sai saat itu di mata Sakura, seperti gerakan ingin mencium. Tanpa disadarinya, wajah gadis yang khas dengan aroma _cherry_ berubah merah seperti cabe merah.

Sai berhenti saat jaraknya dengan telinga Sasuke sudah cukup dekat. Sesaat pemuda itu sempat menyeringai, kemudian dengan gaya _seductive _ia berkata, "Sasuke, bangunlah. Kalau saat ini kau masih belum bangun juga, semua stok tomat di rumahmu akan dibuang Itachi, lho!" Setelah Sai mengucapkan kata-kata keramat itu, ia berangsur menjauhi Sasuke. Dalam hitungan beberapa detik, kedua mata Sasuke terbuka lebar, dan matanya menatap Sai dengan seram.

"Di mana. Semua. Tomat-tomatku. Sai." Semua kata penuh penekanan itu ditujukan pada Sai dengan nada menuntut.

"Di sini." Sai menunjuk ke arah dadanya yang tadi dipegang oleh Sasuke dengan wajah polos.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti apa maksud Sai.

"Kau barusan saja bermimpi tentang buah tomat sambil meremas dadaku," jawab Sai sambil menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Sial!" Sasuke merutuk. Ketahuan sudah aibnya yang suka mengigau saat bermimpi.

Sakura tertawa geli melihat kedua pemuda itu saling tersipu. Bagi dirinya yang seorang _fujoshi_, hal ini seperti sebuah _fan service_ langka. Namun tawanya terhenti sesaat tangannya tiba-tiba saja dicengkram kuat oleh Naruto.

Greb!

Tangan pemuda itu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Wow, paha ayam ini gemuk sekali! Pasti dagingnya banyak!" Naruto pun tampaknya juga sedang bermimpi tentang makanan, dan mengira tangan Sakura yang sedang ia pegang adalah paha seekor ayam gemuk.

Ctak!

Urat syaraf di dahi Sakura berkedut ketika mendengar Naruto mengucapkan kata 'gemuk' pada tangannya. Jujur, dia tersinggung. Hal itu sama saja seperti mau mengatakan kalau dia gendut, secara tak langsung.

Greb!

Naruto kali ini mencengkram tangan Sakura yang satunya lagi.

"Ayam-ayam ini benar-benar montok dan bohay, hehehehe." Naruto cengengesan dengan air liur yang menetes.

"SHANNAAAROOO!" putus sudah urat kesabaran Sakura yang bisa jadi sangat menyeramkan kalau sedang mengamuk.

JDUAGH!

Satu pukulan telak mendarat di kepala kuning Naruto dengan sangat keras. Sai dan Sasuke hanya bisa memandang horor akan keganasan Sakura yang sedang marah.

"Adaw! Sakit, Sakura!" pemuda itu mengaduh keras sambil memegangi kepalanya, namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah, "eh, di mana ini?" tanyanya sambil celingak-celinguk kebingungan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Naruto!" Sakura mendengus sebal. "Tapi, tempat ini benar-benar aneh...," ucapnya kemudian sambil mengamati keadaan sekeliling ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Ketiga pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura. Ketiga pasang manik berbeda itu menjelajahi seisi ruang yang sepertinya terbuat dari logam. Sasuke berdiri, dan berjalan ke arah pintu besi. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk membuka pintu tersebut dengan mendorongnya, karena pada pintu itu sama sekali tak ada bagian kenop pintu yang biasanya digunakan untuk membuka pintu.

"Ugh..., kokoh sekali, kuat seperti besi," ucapnya setengah takjub.

"Huaaaah! Lalu, bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini!" Naruto langsung panik begitu mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Tenanglah Naruto!" sambar Sakura yang lagi-lagi dibuat kesal oleh sikap Naruto. "Kau ini selalu saja bersikap heboh kalau ada apa-apa!" tambahnya sambil geleng-geleng. Disaat seperti ini Naruto bukannya membantu mereka berpikir, tapi malah membuat keadaan semakin keruh.

Naruto ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih menyelidiki pintu baja itu, siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang bisa ia temukan di sana.

"Percuma saja Naruto. Di pintu ini tak ada tombol atau apa pun untuk membukanya," kata Sasuke yang sudah menelusuri tiap-tiap jengkal dari pintu tersebut.

"Dengan kata lain, kita terjebak di sini," ujar Sai dengan tenang.

"Sai, bagaimana kau bisa bicara dengan wajah setenang itu, hah!" Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir melihat Sai yang bisa bersikap tenang begitu, bahkan cenderung seperti tak peduli dengan situasi yang tengah mereka hadapi. Sakura diam-diam mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Naruto barusan.

"Aku penasaran sama benda itu, kira-kira berfungsi untuk apa, ya?" tangan pemuda berwajah pucat itu menunjuk ke sebuah layar komputer yang ukurannya agak besar, tertempel pada dinding, dan tepat di sebelahnya ada dua buah tombol merah dengan tulisan _'on' _dan_ 'off'._

"Dicoba pencet saja! Siapa tahu itu tombol untuk membuka pintu!" tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi, Naruto segera berjalan ke arah dua tombol itu.

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto! Jangan bertindak sembarangan!" Sakura mencoba untuk mencegah pemuda itu agar tidak macam-macam. Siapa tahu tombol itu adalah jebakan, dan bukannya mengeluarkan mereka tapi malah membuat keadaan mereka semakin sulit.

PIP!

Terlambat, karena Naruto sudah terlanjur memencet tombol merah yang bertuliskan '_on_' itu.

"NARUTOOO! KAU BODOH!" Sakura sontak mencekek leher Naruto dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya, sementara Sai dan Sasuke dengan kompak hanya bisa menepuk jidat mereka masing-masing.

"Sa-Sakura, hentikan! Aku bisa mati kehabisan napas, nih!" Naruto hanya bisa memelas agar Sakura berhenti mencekik lehernya.

"Huft!" melihat wajah temannya yang sudah membiru, Sakura segera menghentikan aksi brutalnya, meskipun dia masih kesal karena Naruto selalu gegabah.

Tak berapa lama, layar besar yang tertempel pada dinding itu menyala, dan menampilkan sebuah huruf J kapital di dalamnya. Keempat pasang mata itu langsung teralih pada layar tersebut.

"Selamat datang di menara kematian." Terdengar sebuah suara dari layar komputer itu.

"Menara kematian?" Naruto dan yang lain langsung saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Masing-masing dari mereka sama-sama melemparkan pandangan penuh tanda-tanya, apa maksud dari semua ini.

"Tempat ini akan menjadi area permainan untuk kalian semua," ucap sosok dari balik layar itu, yang wujudnya sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"Area permainan? Apa maksudnya dari semua ini?" Naruto tiba-tiba saja langsung menjadi resah. Perasaannya mengatakan seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar sedikit lagi.

Keadaan menjadi senyap sesaat ketika suara itu tak terdengar lagi dari balik layar, membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya semakin gelisah. Tak berapa lama, terdengar seperti suara mesin di dalam ruangan mereka. Sebuah tuas, muncul dari balik dinding tepat di sebelah kiri dari layar itu.

"Tarik tuas yang baru muncul itu." Suara itu kembali terdengar dan kali ini memberi perintah agar tuas tersebut ditarik.

"Baiklah, kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini." Naruto menarik tuas tersebut sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan sambil menelan ludah.

Sesaat setelah tuas berwarna _silver_ itu ditarik, terdengar suara mesin yang kali ini arahnya berasal dari bawah mereka persis. Naruto, Sai, Sakura dan Sasuke langsung panik begitu suara tersebut terdengar semakin dekat. Seperti ada sesuatu dari bawah yang akan muncul. Keempat remaja itu bergerak bingung dan bersikap waspada, berharap apa pun yang muncul itu bukanlah hal yang bisa membahayakan mereka.

Sebuah meja muncul tepat di depan layar komputer tersebut. Meja itu memiliki banyak tombol dengan beragam warna, membuatnya tampak rumit, seperti yang ada pada bagian ruang kontrol.

"Wow, keren!" seketika rasa gelisah Naruto berganti menjadi rasa kagum yang luar biasa begitu melihat meja itu muncul di hadapan mereka. "Seperti yang ada di _game_-_game_ saja!" serunya antusias dan menatap tombol-tombol yang ada pada meja itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Jangan disentuh, Naruto!" baru saja Naruto ingin memencet salah satu tombol pada meja tersebut, Sasuke sudah keburu mencegahnya.

"Me-memangnya kenapa? Kau ini membuatku kaget saja!" Naruto berhenti tepat disaat tangannya sebentar lagi akan menyentuh tombol merah pada meja itu sambil merutuk pada Sasuke.

Muncul satu tuas lainnya di sebelah tuas pertama, dan suara yang berasal dari layar itu memerintahkan agar tuas yang baru muncul itu ditarik. Naruto dan yang lain tak ada pilihan lain, selain mengikuti perintah tersebut kalau mereka memang mau mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

Begitu tuas kedua tersebut ditarik, tiba-tiba saja muncul meja lainnya pada tengah-tengah ruangan yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah tabung plastik kecil berwarna hitam, entah apa yang ada di dalam tabung tersebut.

"Sekarang kalian pasti sudah melihat tabung hitam di atas meja itu," ujar suara itu lagi yang kali ini mengarahkan perhatian Naruto dan yang lain ke arah tabung kecil di depan mereka.

"Sudah cepat katakan saja, apa maksud dari semua ini dan jangan bertele-tele!" Naruto jadi agak emosi karena sama sekali belum mendapat penjelasan dari semua pertanyaan yang tertumpuk dalam hatinya.

"Bersabarlah, Naruto. Ada baiknya kita mendengarkan dulu, apa yang mau dikatakannya," sambar Sasuke yang lebih bisa berpikir dengan tenang, meskipun sebenarnya dia juga sudah tidak sabar ingin segera mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Dengarkan apa yang akan aku katakan, karena ini adalah hal yang sangat penting untuk hidup kalian semua."

Naruto dan yang lain menelan ludah setelah mendengar hal tersebut. Apa maksudnya kalau semua ini berhubungan dengan nyawa mereka? Apakah di dalam tabung itu ada sesuatu? Seperti zat beracun atau cairan kimia yang dapat membunuh mereka seketika? Atau jangan-jangan tabung itu ada sebuah peledak? Sontak pikiran empat remaja itu menjadi kalut dan mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Di dalam tabung itu terdapat 4 buah gulungan kertas kecil. Masing-masing dari kalian harus mengambil satu, dan setelah itu bukalah kertas tersebut. Tapi ingat, apa pun yang tertulis pada kertas itu jangan biarkan ada satu orang pun yang mengetahuinya, kecuali diri kalian sendiri. Atau..." tiba-tiba saja dari bagian atap ruangan tersebut muncul senapan pada tiap-tiap sudut atap dan membidik langsung ke arah Naruto dan kawan-kawan dengan lasernya.

"Laser merah itu akan siap menembak kalian."

Suasana di ruangan yang dingin itu seketika berubah mencekam usai perkataan dengan nada penuh ancaman itu diucapkan. Sakura, Sai dan Sasuke diam membeku, lutut mereka seakan kehilangan tenaganya bahkan untuk bergerak satu inci dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Uwaaah! Bagaimana ini! Jangan sampai laser-laser itu mengarah pada tubuhku!" tampaknya hanya Naruto saja yang masih bisa bergerak di ruangan itu.

Pemuda yang memiliki ciri khas dengan 3 kumis kucing pada masing-masing pipinya itu malah bergerak tak karuan. Dia berlari ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk menghindari sorot laser yang dibidikkan ke arahnya.

"Naruto, dia..."

"Benar-benar bodoh..."

"Dan terlalu tidak tahu aturan..."

Sakura, Sasuke dan Sai saling berkomentar secara bergantian begitu melihat tingkah heboh Naruto.

"Hentikan, Naruto! Sinar yang menyorot kepadamu tidak akan berubah!" Sasuke jengah melihat kebodohan temannya. Bisa-bisa anak itu malah mencelakai mereka semua.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Naruto akhirnya pasrah.

"Aku 'kan tadi sudah bilang, kita dengar dulu semuanya dari 'dia', apa maunya!" balas Sasuke berusaha menahan kesabaran menghadapi kebodohan sikap Naruto.

"Sekarang menjauhlah dari teman kalian masing-masing dan buka gulungan kertas kecil itu." Suara dari layar monitor itu pun kembali memberi perintah.

Naruto serta ketiga orang temannya yang lain lantas mengikuti intruksi dari suara yang keluar dari monitor tersebut. Mereka saling menjauh satu sama lain dan membuka gulungan kecil yang sedang mereka pegang dengan wajah tegang.

Wajah mereka menampilkan ekspresi yang bermacam-macam setelah membuka kertas tersebut. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap tiga orang lainnya dengan penasaran, Sai tampak tersenyum, tak jelas apa arti dari senyumannya itu, Sasuke terlihat datar saja, sementara Sakura tampak menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Setelah kalian melihat isinya, gulung kembali kertas tersebut dan masukkan ke dalam tabung hitam tadi." Untuk kesekian kalinya, suara itu memberikan intruksi.

Naruto, Sai, Sasuke dan Sakura satu-persatu memasukkan kembali kertas gulungan mereka masing-masing ke dalam tabung. Begitu keempat gulungan kertas itu terkumpul, meja yang menopang tabung tersebut kembali turun ke bawah lantai, dan lantai dari metal itu tertutup kembali.

"Baiklah, saat ini kalian pasti bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari semua ini 'kan."

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai dan Sakura mengangguk secara bersamaan, seakan mengiyakan kalimat retoris dari suara pada layar monitor tersebut, karena memang sejak tadi itulah pertanyaan yang terpendam dalam hati mereka sejak tadi.

"Sebelumnya, aku harus mengucapkan selamat. Selamat karena dengan ini kalian resmi berada di dalam permainanku, _**Joker game**_."

**TBC**


End file.
